


But Can it Wait til the Morning Comes

by j_whirl44



Series: The Knight and the Lion [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x02 missing scene, Considering recent events i GUESS, F/M, One last one to get it out of my system i think, Pining, a little bit out of character Jaime i guess, got season 8, i guess, lots of pining, whew one more episode y’all here we go i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_whirl44/pseuds/j_whirl44
Summary: A moment between two knights before the end of the world





	But Can it Wait til the Morning Comes

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have lost my mind over GOT I’m currently in both the denial and acceptance stages of grief as well as a little bargaining so. 
> 
> Title from “Dance With Ya” by Judah & The Lion which is a very good Braime song if i do say so myself.

Jaime was lost in thought. It wasn’t about the Long Night approaching though, it was about the woman he just knighted mere hours before. 

He noticed how happy she was. How he was able to give her something she wanted all her life. How her eyes locked onto his before, during, and after. He had forgotten there were even others in the room until that blasted wildling of a man started clapping. 

His brother made a toast and they drank a cup in celebration before going back to drinking cups of dread.

“Well gentlemen, ser Brienne, this has been fun...well considering-“ Davos said, trailing off as he rose from his seat, “but i supposed I should get some sleep before I meet whatever fate the gods have for me tomorrow,” he continued, “I suspect everyone else should do the same.”

There was a silent agreement from the rest of the room. Tyrion rose next, “I think you’re correct Ser Davos,” he made a pointed look at Jaime. Tyrion’s noticed his brother’s glances towards Brienne all night, and he wished his brother knew what a lovesick fool he’s being. “Come on Pod, you too.”

The young boy looked to Brienne, who then gave a look to Jaime before giving her squire a small nod and an even smaller smile. “I’ll find you tomorrow morning. Rest up,” she said. 

The three men walked out, leaving only Tormund, Brienne, and Jaime. Jaime wasn’t sure why he felt flush with annoyance that the man was still here, but he wanted him gone. He smiled to himself; judging by the body language of Brienne, she felt the same. 

“So-“ Tormund started. That was enough to get Brienne to stand up as she gave both men a curt nod.

“I suppose I’ll be seeing you both on the battlefield tomorrow. I trust you’ll both rest,” she said. 

Jaime was shocked at her sudden movement that he didn’t get a chance to respond before she was already out of the room. He felt cold despite sitting next to the fire. 

Tormund grumbled out next. Leaving Jaime alone on a night where he should be anything but. He sat by the fire a little while longer. He heard footsteps coming towards him. He panicked a moment, reaching for the sword on his hip. 

He relaxed as he saw Brienne emerging from the hallway. “I thought you had gone to bed?” Jaime asked. 

Brienne said nothing as she took the seat across from him, staring at the flames. 

Jaime sighed, “Yes i don’t think I’ll be able to sleep either.”

She looked at him as she always did. He wanted to laugh at how pathetic they truly were. Since Harrenhal all those years ago, long and intense stares have seemed to be their most effective form of communication with each other. 

Perhaps they thought they would say something to turn the other one away so they just kept their mouths shut. 

Which was hard for him but maybe not her. 

A few more moments passed until Jaime finally spoke up, “when’s the last time you danced....Ser Brienne?” He asked, he smiled when he saw an involuntary smile on Brienne’s face. He ignored the beating in his chest from it. 

“I don’t know,” she said. That was a lie. She knew that the last time she ever danced was with Renly all those years ago. She never cared for it much after that moment. 

Jaime stood. Somewhat unclear of what he was actually doing. He reached out a hand towards her. “May i have this dance?” he asked. 

“What?” she said. He wasn’t looking at her directly, he seemingly tried to focus on anything but those blue eyes of her. 

“Come on. Just a simple dance around the fire,” he stated. 

She had so many questions spinning around in her head. His hand was still outstretched.

“Why do we need to do this? We should be preparing for tomorrow we should be-“

“Brienne,” he said softly, stopping her rambling. She looked to see that he was now staring at her. Their eyes locking, she saw the desperation and the tiredness in his eyes. 

As well as something else that she didn’t dare to try interpret. 

She swallowed and grabbed his hand. Both their palms were sweaty and hot, Brienne absentmindedly thought about how uncomfortable it should’ve felt.

But it didn’t. 

She positioned her other hand on his shoulder as he gently placed his golden limb on her hip. They were close enough to know they both were holding there breath.

Then they started to move in a small square. Brienne tried to focus on her her feet but as she looked down the slight squeeze of Jaime’s hand on hers caused her to look up again. The movement startled her, causing her to step on his foot. 

He didn’t react except for a small smirk that caused her to blush. They didn’t stop though.

A few more moments passed before the silence started getting to Brienne, “this is embarrassing to do without music.”

Jaime smiled, causing a small one to form on her face as well.

“I’m sure I could go fetch Podrick. The lad has a good voice,” he teased. The thought of him singing while they danced was almost too foreign for Brienne to comprehend. Jaime continued, “and there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, my lady-my knight-“ he corrected himself, her cheeks darkened further, “there’s no one here but us.”

He briefly let go of her hand to push a stray hair out of her face. His fingers hot on her skin. His hand lingered by her cheek for a moment before he grabbed her hand again, but they stopped dancing. 

He pulled her closer for a moment. They stood there in silence. She broke them apart, looking at him.

“The thing you did for me today Ser Jaime I-“ she started, not knowing really what else to say. What could she even say? It was a moment she wasn’t expecting to ever happen to her. 

And she knew that even if she died tomorrow never having been knighted it would’ve been fine. A part of her finally convinced herself that she didn’t need a silly oath to prove her worth as a fighter and protector. Even still...

Jaime gave her a big smile that actually reached his eyes this time. 

“After all these years we’ve known each other you’re still so formal,” he said, “and you don’t need to thank me. If anything i should be thanking you.”

He got silent, thinking about what she did for him when he arrived to Winterfell, and everything she’s done for him in the past. 

“I wasn’t a good man when we first met was I,” he asked. She didn’t answer. “I suppose that’s the proper response,” he mumbled. 

Brienne squeezed his hand. They still stood in the middle of the room, somehow continuing to get closer to each other with each passing moment. Her hand on his shoulder moved its way up to his neck and her thumb moved idly in circles on it. He instinctively leaned into the touch.

“You’ve made mistakes. We all have,” she said, “but I meant what I said. I would fight alongside you. In this battle. In any battle.”

Brienne thought that’s probably the closest to a love confession she’ll ever admit. 

Jaime was dumbstruck. By the gods he knew he didn’t deserve such high, fragile, intimate praise from someone like Brienne. 

But there they stood. Mere hours from now they’d both be out defending Winterfell from the horrors at its doorstep. They would scream and clash steel to bones and probably forget this moment between them ever happened. But right now, all Jaime wanted was to remember it before it was taken away. 

He started moving them again, spinning in circles. Neither spoke a word again until Brienne emphasized how late it was and they needed sleep for tomorrow. Jaime agreed. 

They started walking towards their separate chambers, hand in hand until the world pushed them away again.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways thanks for reading i wanted to get this out before whatever cannon nonsense happens tomorrow may the gods watch over us. 
> 
> Also i wrote and uploaded this entirely on my phone so sorry if the formatting is weird in any way xoxo


End file.
